Sleepwalker 2: Hantu Hutan Rimba
by MidnightLady10
Summary: Kalian masih ingat aku? aku Naruto Uzumaki yang punya kebiasaan buruk yaitu tidur sambil berjalan bahkan sampai ke kuburan. Sampai sekarang penyakitku bertambah parah dan malah berjalan sampai ke hutan rimba. AAAARRRGGHH!


Story by: Temari Fanz

Disclaimer: Bukan author nista satu ini *dilempar sandal sama Kishimoto (bilang** Masashi Kishimoto** aja susah banget sih!)

Inspired by: Lanjutan lagu Malam Jumat Kliwon

Fic ini adalah sequel dari '**Sleepwalker**' karena saia sendiri dan readers menganggapnya kependekan. Akhirnya saia dapet ide buat sequelnya.

Thanks for reviewer fic sleepwalker: **Chrysta Mcdohl De'Troublemaker, Cielheart Ie'chan,Hirata Namikaze, Elven Lady 18, Kasugano Shara, Lopelope, ****Karinuuzumaki, Kuroneko Hime-un, Azuka Kanahara, AeroBoy dan Ridho Uciha**.

Special Thanks for: **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran** yang mensupport dan mereview fic saia,**Kusuchan**, **Cyfz Harunoo **yang memberi saia ide untuk bikin sekuelnya, dan buat readers yang membaca fic ini. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Summary: Kalian masih ingat aku? aku Naruto Uzumaki yang punya kebiasaan tidur sambil berjalan bahkan sampai ke kuburan. Sampai sekarang penyakitku belum sembuh juga dan bertambah parah. Aku berjalan sampai ke hutan rimba! ARRRGGHH!

* * *

**Sleepwalker II: Hantu di Hutan Rimba**

Sejak mimpi berjalan ke kuburan,aku selalu mengawasi tetangga baruku untuk mengumpulkan bukti bahwa tetanggaku benar-benar hantu. Sakura Haruno namanya. Tapi jika dilihat darimanapun dia tidak terlihat seperti hantu bahkan dia sangat cantik. Setiap hari aku mengawasi gerak-geriknya tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan karena itu hanya mimpi atau mungkin gadis itu benar-benar hantu.

**Minggu pertama**

Aku mengintip gadis itu dari jendela. Sebetulnya agak susah mengintipnya karena kamarnya di lantai 2. Jadi terpaksa aku memanjat atap untuk mengawasinya. Ternyata kamar gadis itu kosong dan tidak ada barang yang aneh atau mencurigakan sama sekali. Tiba-tiba gadis itu datang dan aku harus sembunyi. Aku melompat keluar jendela tapi aku tidak ingat kamar ini ada di lantai dua. Alhasil aku jatuh terjengkang di semak-semak dengan posisi yang tidak elit tentunya. (First week: failed)

**Minggu kedua**

Kali ini gadis itu pergi ke kebun. Aku berusaha mengikutinya dari balik semak-semak**. **Gadis itu masih bersikap biasa dan tidak ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi. Setelah 1 jam mengamatinya aku mulai bosan karena tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tiba-tiba tercium bau yang tidak sedap (bagi warga di desaku salah satu pertanda datangnya setan adalah munculnya bau yang tidak sedap). Aku langsung bersemangat untuk mengumpulkan bukti**.** Kupikir aku berhasil mendapatkan bukti, ternyata bau tidak sedap itu adalah bau JENGKOL BASI yang dibuang gadis itu. Aku sendiri tidak menyadari ada tulisan besar di belakangku yaitu: KEBUN JENGKOL MILIK KELUARGA HARUNO. AAARRRGH,ternyata aku salah sangka! (Second week: failed)

**Minggu ketiga**

Ini terakhir kalinya aku mengawasi gadis itu. Dia sedang pergi ke peternakan jadi terpaksa aku menyusulnya dengan sepeda roda tiga(?) yang sering kupakai untuk ke sekolah. Disepanjang jalan semua orang menertawakanku (iyalah,masa ke peternakan pake sepeda roda tiga. Warna pinky winky dan ada hiasan teletubiesnya lagi!). Ditengah jalan, aku sempat ngebut karena dikejar anak autis bertopeng lolipop (pelarian dari RSJ terdekat). Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan sepedaku. Sepanjang jalan dia teriak-teriak gak jelas "Tobi anak baek,Tobi anak baek mau sepeda roda tiga!" lalu mengejarku sampai aku tersesat. Akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengejar gadis itu ke peternakan. AAARRRGH! gagal deh mengikutinya! (Third week: failed)**  
**

Selama tiga minggu aku gagal mencari bukti bahwa gadis itu hantu. Aku membolak-balik catatan pengamatanku. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa dijadikan bukti. Aku ingin menyerah mencari buktinya. Tapi lama-lama aku merasa tidak tenang. Rasa penasaran terus menghantui.

Malamnya,aku mengendap-endap keluar kamar. Untuk mengumpulkan bukti yang lebih jelas aku membawa kamera. Aku masih berusaha menyelidiki gadis itu. Aku memanjat atap untuk mengintip kamarnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar tawa khas kuntilanak yang keras dan nyaring.

IHHIHIHI IHHIHIHIHIHI

Aku turun dari atap dan mengintip jendela ruang tamu. Suaranya terdengar dari sana. Aku menyiapkan kamera dan bersiap-siap memotret tapi ternyata suara tawa itu adalah... suara televisi di ruang tamu. Gadis itu sedang menonton film horror. Busyet aku tertipu lagi!

Aku tidak bersemangat lagi menyelidikinya. Dengan lemas aku berjalan ke rumah. Kubuang catatan-catatan pengamatanku lalu merebahkan badan di kasur. "Mengapaaa aku beginiiiiiii..." aku menyanyi-nyanyi keras di kamar.

"NARUTOOOOOOO KAMU PIKIR SEKARANG JAM BERAPAAAAA?" ibuku mulai mengomel mendengar nyanyian edan ku

"Huaaaaa... ampun mi, naru kan lagi bosen." Aku memasang puppy eyes tapi ibuku tidak terpengaruh

"GAK ADA AMPUN, I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!" ibuku memasang tampang super horror dan memukuli pantatku dengan sandal

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK

Semalaman bunyi tragis itu terdengar. Paginya, seluruh badanku sakit (apalagi pantat) dan penuh memar gara-gara dipukuli ibuku. Ia sendiri hanya senyum-senyum memasang tampang tak berdosa. Bagiku senyumnya seperti setan *gampared by kushina*.

**_SKIP TIME..._**

Malam yang selanjutnya,terdengar kabar bahwa seorang banci pingsan di hutan rimba dekat desaku. Warga membawanya ke desa lalu bertanya pada banci berambut blonde yang bernama Deidara. "Sereeeeeeemmm banget,un! hantu cewe itu rambutnya panjang, mukanya puceeeeeettt banget un! trus ada bau menyengat un! daku jadi takut deh, soalnya daku cantik sih!" Sahut banci berambut blonde.

Sejak hari itu,terdengar desas-desus hantu perempuan di hutan rimba. Aku mulai semangat menyelidiki gadis itu lagi. "Mungkin saja gadis itu hantunya," gumamku dalam hati kemudian tersenyum lebar. Kemudian aku pergi ke rumah Deidara dan bertanya dimana tepatnya dia bertemu hantu itu.

"APWAAAAA? KAMU MAU MENYELIDIKI HANTU PEREMPUAN ITU UN?" Deidara berteriak lebay (biasa,banci *author di bom pke C4)

"Iya,aku curiga pada tetangga baruku itu." Jawabku santai

"Jangan un,bahaya un!" Deidara telihat panik

"NARUTOOOO,AWAS KALAU KAMU KE HUTAN MALAM-MALAM!" tiba-tiba ibuku muncul (emang penampakan?) sambil mengomel

"Bagaimana mami bisa tahu?" Aku shock karena rencanaku ketahuan

"Iyalah,masa iya dong! duren aja dibelah,masa dibedong!" ibuku sibuk berpantun. Aku dan Deidara sweetdrop

"Pasti gara-gara Deidara teriak lebay, ketauan deh..." gerutuku kesal

"POKOKNYA GAK BOLEH! KALAU KETAUAN KAMU DIHUKUM BERSIHIN WC! " ibuku masih mengomel

"Hai,hai." Aku berjalan ke rumah sambil bersungut kesal

...

Malam ini adalah malam Jumat Kliwon. Aku semakin penasaran dan ingin pergi ke hutan. Aku mengambil kameraku lalu menyelinap ke ruang tengah. Tiba-tiba...

"Ehm, mau kemana?" Ibuku mulai memasang tampang horrornya

"Mau ke toilet mi, aku gak akan ke hutan kok..." seruku memelas

"Awas kalau bohong,kamu gak akan keluar dari toilet!" omel ibuku sambil melotot

Aku kembali ke kamarku. Pikiranku melayang pada sosok hantu perempuan di hutan. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkannya dan tak lama kemudian tertidur. Kalian tahu kebiasaan burukku kan? ya, itu dia! tidur sambil berjalan *gaya Dora the Explorer*. Seperti biasa, penyakitku ini masih belum sembuh. Ketika terbangun aku sudah berada di hutan rimba.

Inner: YEAHHH! AKHIRNYAAAAA...

Suasana angker menyelimuti hutan rimba. Aku merasa merinding namun senang bisa menyelidiki hantu itu. Samar-samar terdengar suara dedaunan. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari balik semak-semak.

SREKK SREKK

Sesaat bunyi itu hilang. Aku berjalan mendekati semak-semak. Rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa takutku.

SREK SREKK

Bunyi itu kembali terdengar. Aku mencoba tetap tenang dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku mengambil bazooka (?) *dapet darimana tuh?* lalu mengintip di balik semak-semak.

"Kau kan... Sakura, Sakura Haruno ya?" jantungku berdegup kencang. Sepertinya dugaanku benar kalau gadis ini hantu. Tapi mukanya tidak terlihat seperti hantu

"Iya, kau Naruto Uzumaki kan?" gadis itu balik bertanya

"Yep, sedang apa kamu malam-malam begini?" sebenarnya aku takut menanyakannya, tapi aku sudah keceplosan bertanya

"Aku mendengar gosip tentang hantu dan kemari untuk menyelidikinya. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Menyelidiki tentang hantu? bukannya kamu hantunya?" tanyaku dengan gugup

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahi

Aku menceritakan tentang kebiasaan burukku yaitu tidur sambil berjalan juga tentang mimpi menakutkan itu. Sakura hanya tertawa.

"Baka,itu cuma mimpi!" Sakura masih tertawa, namun tidak seseram di mimpinya. Ia terlihat manis malah. Tiba-tiba aku blushing, berusaha menyembunyikan mukaku.

"Lebih baik kita cari hantunya saja!" aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya

"Hei tunggu dulu dong!" Sakura buru-buru mengejarku. "Tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya tentang pencarian hantu ini."

"Oke, kau juga." Kemudian kami semakin memasuki hutan

...

Sunyi senyap, sudah satu jam kami mencari. Tidak ada seorangpun bahkan makhluk hidup (?) yang mereka lihat. Lelah mencari, kami beristirahat dengan tenang (sudah mati apa?). Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu 'Malam Jumat Kliwon' (full version) dekat tempat kami beristirahat.

_Malam Jumat yang selanjutnya_

_Ku bermaksud lewat lainnya_

_Malah nyasar ke hutan rimba_

_Tempat setan berpesta pora_

"Suara apa itu_?" _aku mulai gemetar. Tanpa sadar aku sudah menggenggam tangan Sakura

"Eh, lihat itu!" Sakura menunjuk cairan merah yang berceceran di rumput

"I..tu kan... darah. Darimana darah sebanyak itu?" aku semakin ketakutan

Semakin lama kami semakin takut. Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas. Ada bau busuk menyengat. Sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang dan berkulit pucat muncul. Jaraknya hanya 10 meter dari kami. Kami memandangnya dari kejauhan dan dia membelakangi kami, jadi kami tidak bisa melihat mukanya. Rasa penasaran semakin muncul. Aku berusaha memberanikan diri dan mendekati wanita itu.

"Maaf,anda siapa ya?" aku mencoba bertanya. Ia menoleh dan kami sudah bersiap-siap melihat mukanya. Entah seseram apa mukanya nanti. Ternyata wanita itu adalah...

JENG JENG JENG JENG *soundtrack mode: on

HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Aku shock bukan main. Tanpa sadar aku dan Sakura berpelukan. ternyata wanita itu adalah OROCHIMARU. Dia peternak ayam dari desa sebelah. Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil karena dia sering menjual ayam ke desaku.

"Ya ampun, Mbah Orochimaru! bikin kaget aja, ngapain sih ke hutan tengah malam?" aku sangat lega, ternyata hantu yang digosipkan itu adalah Orochimaru.

"Hahaha, kalian kaget ya? makanya kalau pacaran jangan malam-malam, di hutan lagi!" Orochimaru senyum-senyum melihat kami berdua

"Hah? eng..enggak kok!" kami berdua blushing dan saling melepas pelukan

"Jadi kalian ngapain hayo?" Orochimaru menggoda kami

"Kami cuma menyelidiki hantu yang digosipkan di hutan ini. Di desa ada seorang banci yang pingsan, makanya kami selidiki."

"Hahaha, aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia pingsan karena dia sedang melamun. Lalu, saat bertemu dia kira aku ini hantu." Orochimaru terpingkal

"Lalu mbah sendiri ngapain? Darah siapa disana dan bau busuk apa tadi itu?" aku menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan

"Hahaha, sabar dong kalau nanya! Mbah kesini cuma mencari ayam yang hilang. Mbah bosan mencari sampai malam begini, jadi Mbah bawa sirup dan jengkol. Di tengah jalan, sirupnya tumpah. Lalu bau busuk yang kalian maksud pasti bau jengkol ini. Daripada kalian mencari hantu, lebih baik kalian bantu mbah mencari ayam hilang itu." Orochimaru mengajak kami berkeliling hutan. Beberapa menit kemudian kami menemukan ayam hilang itu.

"Jadi ini ayamnya? aneh sekali, bulunya berwarna hitam kebiruan. Warna matanya onyx." Tanyaku setelah memperhatikan ayam itu

"Akhirnya kamu kembali juga Sasuke..." Orochimaru memeluk ayam aneh itu

"Sasuke? siapa?" tanyaku dan Sakura serempak

"Nama ayam ini,hahaha... kita kembali ke desa saja, sekalian mbah mau menjual ayam ini."

"Cieh, ayam aja dikasih nama segala! sudahlah, kita kembali ke desa!" aku berlari ke desa dengan bersemangat

Kami berjalan ke desa sambil menikmati jengkol Mbah Orochimaru. Semilir angin malam bertiup, kami memandangi indahnya pemandangan desa di malam hari.

**END**

* * *

Gimana readers? masih ancur? kayanya masih banyak yang salah tulis, jadi mohon maap sebesar-besarnya soalnya buru-buru ngetik, hahaha...

*Readers: Gak ada maap, bilang aja lu gak bisa ngetik fic!*

Kalau begitu mohon di re...

All: WOOOOOIIII, TUNGGU DULU!

Author: Apaan? mau minta tandatangan? besok aja ya... -plakkk-

All: Enak aja! kami mau protes!

Author: Protes apaan lagi? udah cpet pergi, huss! critanya udah slesai tau!

Sakura: Woy author, napa gua jadi petani jengkol seh? gak ada peran lain apa? pokoknya gua gak trima jadi petani jengkol! tanggung jawab lu!

Author: Sudah takdir, tak bisa diubah lagi... *di Shannaro Saku sejauh 5 km*

Naruto: Author, napa gua jadi korban siksaan emak gua trus? gua juga gak trima!

Author: Udah nasib, tak bisa diubah lagi... *di Rasengan Naru sejauh 10 km*

Deidara: Trus napa gua jadi banci un? gak sudi aku un!

Author: Emang pada dasarnya lu udah kaya banci, lebih baik peranmu begitu! *di bom Deidara dan terpental sejauh 50 km*

Orochimaru: Napa gua dapet peran aneh? masa jadi peternak ayam?

Sasuke: Terutama gua, masa jadi ayam! mana endingnya mau dijual lagi! sadis amat!

Author: Trima aja! BECAUSE I HATE BOTH OF YOU, HAHAHAHA (evil's laugh) *di Sennei Jashu sama Oro plus di Amaterasu sama Sasu. Ujung-ujungnya ditendang sampe terpental keluar dari alam nyata menuju alam lain, lalu kembali ke alam nyata*

All: Mampus lu!

Author: Hhh... hh.. *K.O* ka... rena saia udah K.O duluan jadi... hhh.. hh.. *BRUK* (pingsan)

All: Kubur aja idup-idup!

Readers: SETUJUUUUUUUUU!

All: Karena author kita sedang berada di alam lain, maka kami mewakili author untuk memohon... REVIEEEEEWWW!


End file.
